


Completely And Hopelessly

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sterek AU / Morning after the most amazing, mind blowing sex I have ever had in my life .. FLUFF & PINING <3<3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely And Hopelessly

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short tumblr fic but it kind of got away from me... sorry not sorry!  
> Unbeta'ed, so if you spot any mistakes please feel free to point them out :)

The first thing he became aware of as he awoke was the long line of burning heat running down his back. Stiles blinked his eyes open, yawning as he stretched his arms out in front of him and his mind drifted back to the previous night.

********

The whole pack had gathered at Derek’s loft for their alpha’s birthday, despite Derek’s protests. Alcohol had flowed freely (both regular and werewolf-friendly) and soon it had devolved into the most unfair game of truth or dare that Stiles had ever played, as the wolves made the most of their built-in lie detector to ask him increasingly awkward questions the more drunk they got. After admitting that he was still a virgin at 20 and had what he managed to downplay to just a crush on Derek, he bowed out of the game and went seeking sanctuary and water in the kitchen. Derek had apparently sensed his unease and humiliation, as the next thing he knew Derek was joining him in the kitchen, announcing that everyone else had left (read: he had kicked them out).

They sat at the breakfast bar sipping at glasses of water for a good five minutes before Derek broke the silence.  
“So…”  
“So?” Stiles looked Derek in the eyes for the first time since the older man had entered the room.  
“What you said back there, about the…crush. Was that true?” Derek looked slightly uncomfortable asking, but Stiles wasn’t going to go easy on him after what he’d just been through. He decided the absolute truth was best, no dancing around the issue. Besides, he was heading back to Stanford in 3 days so they’d have space if this went horribly wrong, which knowing Stiles’ luck it most likely would.  
“Not really.” Stiles swore he could see disappointment flash across Derek’s face before his famous Mr Sourwolf mask slid back into place. Huh.  
“Oh.”  
“It’s not so much a crush as me being completely and hopelessly in love with you.” Stiles tried not to laugh at the blush making it’s way from Derek’s cheeks to the tips of his ears.  
“Oh?” Derek sounded hopeful, nervous, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, slipping off the bar stool he was perched on, and crashed his lips into Derek’s. The wolf’s hands immediately went to the sides of Stiles’ face, angling his head and deepening the kiss. Stiles barely had time to think _holy fuck Derek Hale’s kissing me_ before Derek had stood and lifted Stiles off the ground, Stiles’ legs automatically winding around his waist, and started towards the staircase. _God bless wolfie strength_.

He wasn’t 100% sure how long it took to actually make it to the bedroom, Stiles was lost in a blur of tongue and stubble and the sweet friction of Derek’s clothes-covered erection against his own. He also didn’t know where half his clothes had disappeared to, because by the time Derek was laying him gently on the bed he’d lost his hoodie, t-shirt, shoes, and socks. Derek himself was naked save for a _beautifully_ tight pair of dark grey boxer briefs. _Jesus Christ_. Stiles’ eyes dragged down Derek’s body as the older man knelt over his hips, staring straight back at him. When he saw the wet patch forming on the front of Derek’s underwear, Stiles’ mouth watered and he felt his dick throb in his jeans.  
“Pants, off…now!” Stiles barely recognised his own voice, deep and rough with arousal. Derek growled and straight away started working on getting Stiles’ pants down his legs. While he was at it, he removed both their underwear too. Once they were blissfully naked, the werewolf lowered his body, blanketing Stiles’ and grinding their hips together, forcing a sigh out of the younger man. They built up a rhythm, Stiles bucking up into Derek’s movements, dragging his fingers down his back and panting into his mouth between sloppy kisses.  
“Shit, Derek! St…stop, you have to stop.” Derek leaned back, panic flashing across his features.  
“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Stiles couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.  
“No, Worrywolf, I was too close. Wanna come with you inside me.” Stiles felt smug at the low whine Derek let out, nuzzling into the younger man’s neck.  
“Fuck, Stiles.”  
“Yes, fuck Stiles, that is a thing that should happen, like, now.” Derek flung an arm out to the bedside table, rummaged around for a moment, and withdrew a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer. Dropping the condom on the bed beside them, Derek opened the lube, drizzled some on his fingers, then paused.  
“H…how do you wanna do this?”  
“Like this, wanna see you,” Stiles panted, more turned on than he could ever remember being. He was about to lose his virginity (fucking _finally_ ) to Derek freakin’ Hale, holy shit! He tightened his legs around Derek’s waist as he felt slick fingers teasingly rub at his hole.  
“You ever done this?”  
“I’m a 20 year old gay virgin male, of course I’ve done thiss-ah!” His sentence ended on a moan as Derek slid one finger all the way in.  
“Fuuuuck,” Stiles sighed.  
“Good?” A smug smile drifted across Derek’s face and Stiles thumped him in the shoulder, grunting out “fucker” before burying his face in the wolf’s neck.

Derek took his time fingering Stiles open, slowly dragging his fingers in and out, brushing over his prostate and making him sigh in pleasure as his toes curled gently.  
“Der, please…need you in me, please.”  
“Shhh, it’s okay baby, I’ve got you.” Derek removed his fingers, kissing away Stiles’ whimper of loss as he reached for the condom.  
“Wait, do we need that?” Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, trying not to get lost in them. “Werewolf, virgin, no STDs here. Wanna feel all of you.”  
“Are you sure?” Derek looked vaguely concerned, like he couldn’t quite focus on his worry in their current position but the feeling was still there.  
“Sure I’m sure,” Stiles replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
“Okay,” Derek said with finality, throwing the condom behind him and reaching for the lube again. After slicking his cock, Derek stroked a hand down Stiles’ thigh,gazing into his eyes as he guided himself into his tight heat. It was all very intimate, and Derek’s face was so open and loving that Stiles felt like crying. Derek was never really one for expressing his emotions, but he had been getting better over the last few years, and it just made Stiles fall even harder for him. He really couldn’t believe this was happening; he’d been so far gone on the grumpy wolf for so long that he’d resigned himself to another Lydia Situation. He never, in a million years, thought Derek would return any of his feelings.  
“You alright?” Derek’s voice brought him back, and he realised he’d completely zoned out.  
“Yeah, perfect.” He couldn’t help but smile and it only grew bigger when he saw it mirrored on Derek’s face.  
“Good. Me too.” God they were so _gay_. Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his head as Derek pulled out and thrust back in, somehow managing to nail his prostate directly on the first try.  
“Christ, Der.”  
“Mmmm,” Derek sighed into Stiles’ neck before moving to kiss him deep and filthy.

They went on like that for God knows how long, both men completely lost in the feel and taste of each other. The only time their mouths weren’t fused together was when Derek was sucking dark marks down the length of his lover’s throat and along his collar bone. Stiles’ orgasm took him by surprise, sneaking up on him while he was distracted by sucking multiple, rapidly disappearing hickies into Derek’s shoulder. He hadn’t known it was possible, but before he knew it he was coming untouched, spurting again and again between their bellies with a scream of Derek’s name. As he shuddered through the last aftershocks of the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, he was vaguely aware of Derek’s rhythm faltering.  
“C’mon Der, come for me. Come _in_ me.” Derek practically _howled_ as he came, thrusting into Stiles hard enough to move him up the bed as he filled him up. He bit down on Stiles’ shoulder hard enough to draw blood (human teeth, thank _fuck_ for that), thrusting one last time before collapsing on top of the younger man. He flopped to the side, conscious of the fact that he might suffocate Stiles, feeling more relaxed and at peace than he could ever remember feeling. They lay like that for a while, sprawled out on sweat soaked sheets, covered in come, legs tangled, breath slowly evening out, before eventually drifting off to sleep.

********

It was, by far, the best night of Stiles’ life and now, with the sunlight streaming through the open curtains and Derek’s soft breath on the back of his neck, he never wanted to be anywhere else.  
“Stiles.” Stiles hadn’t realised Derek was awake already, so the sleep-rough voice startled him slightly.  
“Yeah?” He turned over in Derek’s arms, wrapping his own around the wolf’s shoulders.  
“I’m in love with you too.”  
“Completely and hopelessly?” Derek smiled softly before leaning in and pressing a quick, chaste kiss against his lips and resting their foreheads together.  
“Completely and hopelessly.”


End file.
